Transcending Feelings
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: Memories of his sin come back to haunt him. His once legendary blade is now stained with the blood of the innocent. Can he wield the blade once again, or will his cowardice get the better of him? A dim or bright future is in his hands. Link x ?
1. Nightmares Reflected

**I do not in anyway own Soulcalibur, Zelda or any of their affiliations.**

* * *

Transcending

_**Feelings**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nightmares Reflected**_

* * *

"Why are you here?" stated the warrior in green.

_The shadowed figure just stood there smirking at him with his arms crossed._

_"You should've known by now."_

_The figure then uncrossed his arms and rose his right hand in the air. Darkness seemed to leech around his hand beckoning forth something. In a few seconds the darkness subsided to reveal a black sword like saber, it's black metal an eyesore. _

_"What're are you?"_

_Reaching down into the ground the figure pulled out a stone from the ground. Touching the stone with sword, the stone began to morph. On its completion it resembled some type of archaic shield._

_"I'm the darkness that resides within you, nothing more, nothing less. I am the evil that taints your soul, with it you're able to commit the atrocities that is deemed necessary for a knight." _

_"Why don't you leave?" whispered the warrior._

_"I can't. I will keep following you as long as that darkness resides within you." laughed the shadow assuming a battle stance._

_Looking up, the shadow stated, "Can't you hear their screams? Its so melodic."_

_"Bastard!"_

_Running forth, the warrior in green swung with an overhead strike only to meet the muddied terrain. Looking in front of him he wasn't able to see his enemy, it was only until he heard bone-chilling words._

_"I'll be with you, forever." and with that the warrior could feel cold steel ripping through his ribs._

* * *

The young Hylian awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of restless cattle. Upon arising he could tell that the sun had barely begun to peak over the horizon. Hearing voices he quickly got out of bed and ran towards the cattle pen. This was no time to reflect on meaningless dreams. The owner of this ranch, which was located on the outskirts of Athens, had put him, the resident ranch hand, in charge. The owner was away on a two day trip to Athens in order to confer with some butchers about the price per head of cattle

Finally nearing the lean-to of the pen his ears picked up a nervous conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"This is where she said he lived."

"Why would he even live in such a sty?"

Peaking around the lean-to the Hylian could see two women dressed in Athenian armor each holding a broad sword. Trying to get a closer look he placed a hand against the lean-to, only to have it slip off due to the morning dew.

Hearing a crash both of the warriors drew their swords. Finding the intrusion land in a pile of dung they neared him while covering their noses.

"Surely this isn't him." stated one of the warriors clearly disgusted.

"It probably is," said the other as she looked to his ears.

Wiping feces off his chin, the young man stood up and pointed at the distant horizon.

"Leave, this is private property," demanded the man in what little Greek he was able to speak. Sure he knew what the words meant. It was just that with every use of the language he felt as if he had turned his back on his home.

The looks on their faces appeared to resemble something akin to annoyance. Their swords were then pointed in his direction. They then started to approach him watching for any abnormality in his movement.

"Your being placed under arrest for the high crime of insurgency. You will come quietly or suffer the consequences."

Catching the gist of what they were saying the man brought up one finger before them. Trying to egg them on he brought out a small musical instrument out of his pocket and showed it to them. He always kept it close to him, it was a reminder of his homeland. He frowned at how barren it had become with his stay here.

"Song?" he asked seemingly oblivious to their demands.

He let a smirk play on his lips as he sensed their frustration.

"No, damn it," yelled one of the women.

"I guess we never really took language into consideration." stated the taller Athenian.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just take him by force." yelled the hotheaded one.

Hearing this the man looked forward and let out a sigh, he then grabbed the herding stick next to the lean-to and readied himself into a fighting stance he would never forget. He tried to fight down a smile as he witnessed the hotheaded one engage him first.

'How sloppy,' he thought.

Stepping out of the way he saw her fall to the ground as she sliced through air. He then placed the butt of the herding stick on her back preventing her from getting up while he stared down the other. The other then, as predicted, attacked him only to have the herding stick shoved into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. She then hit the ground with a resonant thud. His foot had long replaced the stick in holding down the other Athenian.

"Tell her to come and find me on her own." stated the man as he removed his foot from the Athenian.

Turning his back on them went to go get the cattle out of their pen in order for them to graze. Just as his hand was on a latch, he began hearing labored breathing as the hotheaded Athenian ran after him attempting to cleave him in two. Her sword soon became rigid as she stared at piercing blue eyes. There he stood clutching the blade with his bare hand. She was amazed that the blood trickling down his hand had no effect on him.

"I've spilled enough blood for her." stated the man finding the correct words, all the while glaring into the soldier's eye.

"Leave him, we'll have to report back to the temple," issued the more calm one out of the two.

"But…"

"We're clearly no match for him."

Seeing the warriors collect themselves and leave he was left to ponder the past.

* * *

Breathing loudly the young man stared at what he had done. There lay the keeper of Soul Edge impaled with the master sword. Lightning crashed around the church breaking him out of his reverie. He had killed again. He would have to bear that on his conscious just like the other necessary kills he had accomplished in order to protect his homeland.

_Upon taking the sword out of the dead body and seeing the blade vanish into dust he picked up the sounds of footsteps. Already knowing who it was he placed a hand in his pocket and withdrew his ocarina. Playing a few magic stringed notes he was able to see a portal opening before him. He was able to see his loved ones eagerly waiting for his return._

"_Wait… I… we…" _

_Pausing he placed the ocarina in his pockets and faced to see the Athenian staring at him almost lovingly. He noticed how the pale moon seemed to highlight her long elegant flowing hair. He was finding it very hard to keep his eyes focused on her's._

"…_need your help to rebuild our world."_

"_I.."_

"_Nightmare's army is still wreaking havoc on our people." _

_She looked at him with eyes that reminded him of Zelda. How he could he say no to her? How could he say no and let more people feel the same wrath as he witnessed in his homeland. War was such an unsightly thing. It could rip out the hearts of brothers as they slaughtered one another. It wasn't his place._

_But that didn't stop him._

_He gazed at how small the portal had become and said his usual mantra in which he only heard. _

"_Soon, I'll come back to you all."_

* * *

Short POV

Soon, the war on Nightmare's army turned into a war on injustice throughout the world. Yet I couldn't leave her, I couldn't stomach the fact that I would be away from her smiling face, her confidence, and her warm touch. I soon became more merciless as we slaughtered those who opposed us. After the battles I was left to witness as my fellow soldiers picked up the remains of their kin that littered the battlefield. It was something I had never wished to see. Yet I continued committing atrocities for her sake.

_It all changed when she had ordered us to infiltrate an enemy camp. That's when she had given the order to kill everyone in the camp. A red moon hung overhead, it was as if it was preparing itself for what lay ahead._

'_Bloodshed'_

_Upon opening one of the campsites I was expecting to see some type of marauder. What I did see were the frightened huddled mass of children cringing at my presence. They could smell the stench of blood that stained my sword. This wasn't a camp of marauders it was a camp of civilians. So, that was her plan in the beginning, to go after their loved ones. What a heartless tactic. _

_Hearing the screams woke me up from my thinking. The others had already started. I then did something so horrible that I feared returning to my homeland. I fled leaving the children to get slaughtered by her army. I remembered when I was running, my foot crushed the skull of a dead infant. It's sickening crack made me release a scream filled with anguish an sorrow._

_The nightmares of that day were with me forever._

**End Short POV**

* * *

Returning to the house the young man gathered his belongings and contemplated in the dark. Realizing what had to be done he quietly stepped through the house so as to not awaken his boss' wife and child. Stopping before the family dinner table where they had shared so many meals he withdrew five glittering red emeralds from his belongings and placed them there.

'This is… for the best.'

Hearing soft footsteps he turned around and saw the owner's eighteen year old daughter staring at him.

"Hello, Link. Are you going somewhere?" asked the girl.

"I…"

"I see. So you're just going to leave us." stated the girl as she noticed his bags collected at the door.

He looked into her eyes to see the eyes of abandonment the same ones he had witnessed that day.

"I have to leave."

"Why? I thought you liked it here." cried the girl

He could see that the girl was only going to make it harder for him to leave. Link could see the fresh streams of tears pouring slowly down her face. Still, he turned away from her and proceeded to exit the small house. He stopped when he felt slender arms hug him from the back.

"I can make your stay worthwile." cooed the girl.

Feeling his rigid body not break under the embrace she tried something more drastic. She got in front of him and roughly kissed him on the mouth.

This wasn't like the times with 'her'. Sure, he did feel a burning desire welling in his stomach. But where as the owner's daughter was calloused ridden, rough, and sloppy his ex-lover was smooth, loving, and tactical.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her away gently. Staring into her tear stricken face he could clearly view her swirling emotions for him displayed on her heart shaped tan face. Brushing short amber strands from her eyes he was about to say something.

He then did something that surprised the girl, he knocked her to the floor and straddled her waist. Feeling the girl shifting in position he put a hand on her mouth and held up a finger before her. The girl looked up from her position and saw the reason. There imbedded in the wall close to where she stood were several arrows.

"Stay down, archers," whispered Link.

"I'm going to exit through that door and when I do I want you to go into your parents room. Then I want you to take your mother into the cellar and don't come out for three hours."

A momentary pain entered his chest he delivered his sentence in his out of nowhere broadened vocabulary. His ears felt as if they were on fire yet he wouldn't know the reason till later, much later.

"Why?"

The warrior looked through the open window, gritted his teeth and said, "They're going to die."

* * *

Thanks for reading and feel free to review

**Next Chapter: The Unforgiven**


	2. The Unforgiven

I do not in anyway own Soulcalibur, Zelda, or any of their affiliations.

Saying is a play on words from Metallica's song Unforgiven II.

Transcending

Feelings

Chapter 2

The Unforgiven

_Lean beside me and tell me what I've done._

* * *

He could hear her cries as he exited through the door, this was probably the last time she would ever see him. They say a dying wolf leaves his pack in order so they won't have to bear his loss. Could this be similar?

Walking through the door Link could see the sun glaring down at him. Putting a hand above his eyes, he could see a vast armament of disgusting creatures waiting to have his head. The creatures on horseback seemed out of place as if the bowels of whatever hell they came from spewed over and released them onto the world.

'Soul Edge's leftovers'

The hundred Lizardmen or so just stared at him with their bows, maces, and axes ready to spill blood. Discerning the only possible action he could take, he quickly pulled out the music instrument from his pocket.

He hesitated as he witnessed one of the more ornately dressed creatures of the century (unit of 100) urge his steed toward Link's location leaving his century behind. A few feet from him Link could discern a peculiar ax and shield peeking just above the creature's frilled neck. Climbing off of the black mare he closed the distance between the two and looked the warrior once over as he stroked his apparent chin.

"Memories I have forgotten but purpose I have not."

Link is astonished at the creature's ability to speak and backs away ever slightly.

"Worry not, your life we do not seek."

"I am not for the pleasures of flesh," the creature adorns a smirk and continues "...but some of my warriors do enjoy its benefits."

The lizard-like creature looks toward the house where the daughter and wife of Link's former overseer live as if to emphasize his point. To disturb him further the creature sniffs the air as if smelling a pleasant aroma for the first time. Link stands his ground as annoyance can be seen on the creature's face.

"I too was once chosen by Hephaestus himself, yet look at how he repays me." he adds by gesturing at himself.

Not making any sense of the creature's diatribe Link readies his ocarina and is graced with the hissing sounds of the creature's comrades. On the verge of charging their location the creature in front of Link puts what appears to be a hand in the air silencing his followers.

"A song we choose not to hear," grumbles the creature.

'I hope this will work'

Putting the mouthpiece to his lips he said a silent prayer. He watched as the leader of the creatures began to stumble to it's knees as the song grew louder. The others are kept at bay by the ferocity of song's echo. A numbing sensation soon tears through Link's chest, yet he persisted in the melodious cacophony exiting his instrument.

The sun was soon blocked by the emergence of clouds seemingly from nowhere. Opening his eyes he could see their confused faces as lightning started to strike the earth.

"_Please be safe..." _

_He watches as the portal closes and the teary-eyed visage of his Queen disappear._

"_Don't lose yourself." her words reverberate throughout his mind and soul. _

Something soon occurred to the young man as if a miasma was soon lifted from his shoulders. A miasma that he regrets ever letting cloud his mind. One brought about by a beautiful face and warm touch, a touch that masked the inner turmoil he could see now in retrospect. The melody soon changes into a peaceful one.

The violent shaking of the creatures subside as the new melody removes all trace of the previous song. The creatures stand not in fear or anger but in recollection of their surroundings and more importantly themselves. The creature in front of Link stands looking at the young man before him in amazement. Link watches as the creature looks over its body as a sense of remembrance hits him as he turns to look at his warriors.

"It's a song of healing."

The creatures appear as if their intent vanished along with their hateful glares and menacing posture. All of them appear to be alleviated from a similar miasma or fog. Confusion riddles the creatures' leader as he looks toward Link and back towards his warriors. Breaking from what seemed like an ordinary daze the creature returns toward his horse takes a questioning glance at the young man and rides off towards his century.

The century breaks their previous formation to follow their leader all surrounding him in a protective barrier.

The young warrior wipes away the perspiration miring his face only to pause soon after as a prickling sensation consumes his torso. If only he had heeded her warning then he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. The pleading words of safety after leaving his homeland should have been ingrained into his brain. The haunting dreams of staying in the strange new world after his journey plagued him to no end. He should of surmised what his nightmares could have forewarned.

* * *

_An orange sky engulfed the young man's view the sun shimmering its last rays over the rocky terrain. The young man's once lightly clad body armor foregone while a tempered chest-plate replaces it. A very surreal feeling takes over his body yet he does not let it cloud his mind, for he knows this is just a dream. _

_Only in a dream can from the heavens a menacing moon glare down at its soon to be victims as the sun declines. Only in a dream can friends from different dimensions part on very tearful goodbyes. Or a world where he lives amongst the clouds. Yet part of his reality remained intact unfortunately to no avail as his nightmares were fragmented marring his current self, those that came before him and after._

* * *

Yet the most terrifying dreams were the two that had assaulted him with more frequency, the dream in which he left those children behind, and the haunting shadow that hunted him in his sleep.

He broke out of his reverie as soon as he heard the sound of hoof steps trotting to his location. He couldn't tell who this mysterious figure was, due to the cloak that enshrouded the figure. Stopping in front of him the figure revealed her face to him.

The man noticed her raven hair tied in its usual fashion and her lithe body that was somewhat hidden beneath her cloak. He looked at her to see a face ridden with trials yet a face that still held compassion. It held a beauty that if need be, could be laced with poison. Her eyes are what entranced him next. They held a sense of mysteriousness that intrigued him to no end.

It was the face of a former ally he had once shared a sense of camaraderie and something more… It was something his ex-lover hadn't known about. To them it was just a way of comforting one another. Yet those days were long forgotten. Turning away from her view he was able to walk for two steps until he felt a pain deep within his chest. Using magic in this world must have drained his stamina.

"Your ears, you did it didn't you?," she gasped trying to tend to him yet was pushed away as he struggled in vain.

"Listen, more fiends will come if..." she stopped as she was witness to him spitting up blood in a violent cough.

He soon felt soft hands clutch his tunic in order to brace him properly. The warrior helping him was growing tired of his refusal for her help, so out of patience she finally braced him by pulling his arm onto her shoulders and leading him to her horse.

"I don't need your sympathy, she already sent her buffoons here earlier and for all I've done I do not wish to rot in her prison. I'd rather die for my atrocities," bawled the man, eagerly trying to get away from her grasp.

"You'll have to learn to forgive her." she lectured.

Not responding the man just simply let her guide him to her horse.

"Link, listen this isn't about your petulant feelings…"

"Petulant… Were you not there when she ordered us to attack those civilians? Can you hear their screams, even now?"

"They were the enemy." she replied rather cold heartily.

He grabs both of her arms in a pleading manner and in a mere second she is reminded of the intimacy they had once shared, only to shake it off in haste. She looks in his eyes to see not the eyes of a warrior but the eyes of a tired soul.

"They had children, Taki, small innocent children."

He was near bawling holding onto her arms in his pleading fashion yet it did no deter her.

"Is there war where you come from?"

He soon drops her hands as if to contemplate her statement.

She had struck a nerve as she could tell by his lack of speech. He should've known by now that there are no innocent bystanders in war. It was cruel to admit, but that is what is needed to kill your enemy. Convincing that they were vile monsters just gave you the strength to mercilessly slaughter your opponent.

"Why have you come here?" questioned the wary man as he was then forced on her horse.

"Its back."

His breath grew shallow in anticipation of her next utterance.

"Soul Edge."

* * *

Thank you for reading and feel free to review.


End file.
